Fireworks and Fire Whiskey
by Weezy6
Summary: Hermione is revising everyone into insanity, so Harry Potter, Fred, George and Ron Weasley go to the pub...also, Harry's a dork in this story...


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Harry Potter or anything associated with Harry Potter. J. K. Rowling owns everything to do with Harry Potter. I am only letting off creativeness, and no copyright infringement is intended._

Harry Potter scratched his head.

"So if the pig's snout was added before the rat's tail, what would happen to the potion?" asked Hermione Granger.

"Um…it would…turn…green?" asked Harry.

Hermione sighed.

"You have to understand, Harry! Exams start in three days! Come on! Think!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Come on, Harry. We're off to Hogsmede" Fred Weasley explained.

Harry stood up, and nodded – anything to get away from Hermione and her crazy revision programs.

"Harry! You must revise!" Hermione cried.

Harry shook his head and followed Fred and George to the portrait hole.

"Ron? How about you?" cried Hermione, desperately.

"Sorry, Hermione…" Ron muttered, following the others.

Hermione looked around in desperation, and saw Neville Longbottom approaching her.

Harry and the others exited the Gryffindor Common room.

They walked to the nearest secret passageway which led straight to Hogsmede.

The passageway came out in a sweet store.

"Come on. Let's go to the Three Broomsticks" said George Weasley.

The others nodded, and they made their way to a shabby looking pub.

They entered it and sat down at an empty table.

They ordered some drinks, and started to chat.

Seconds later, Professor Moody entered the pub.

"Hey, Professor! Can you buy us some Fire Whisky?" joked Fred.

"You want to get drunk? I'll get you so drunk you won't ever want to drink anything, ever again!" Moody growled.

He ordered ten Fire Whiskeys, kept two for himself, and gave the rest to the boys.

He left the bar, muttering darkly.

They each took two.

"Wow! I didn't actually think he'd get us some!" laughed George, taking a swig on his drink.

He spat it out.

"That's horrible, Fred! Don't drink it!" choked George.

George pushed his drinks towards Ron.

"Go on!" he laughed.

"Dare you!" laughed Fred.

Ron grabbed his Fire Whisky, and opened it. He took a long drink, and swallowed.

"Mmm! Delicious" choked Ron.

Everyone else laughed.

"Is it good, Ron?" teased Harry.

Ron nodded, tears in his eyes.

Ron took another drink, this time swallowing a bit faster.

He coughed, and smiled.

"It's actually not that bad…" he said.

"Sure…" said George, taking a sip of his original drink.

"Ah! That's the stuff" he muttered.

"Hey, let's go to the joke shop! We need to top up some…um…supplies…" said Fred mysteriously.

George nodded, and they left the pub.

"I have to go and pick something up from the sweet shop for Cho. Is that okay?" asked Harry.

Ron nodded, taking another drink.

An hour later, Harry re-entered the pub.

Ron was slouched over the table, holding a half-empty bottle of Fire Whiskey.

The other bottles were nowhere to be seen.

"Er…Ron?" asked Harry.

Ron didn't answer.

Harry poked him on the shoulder.

"Do do do do do do do do" sung Harry, bobbing up and down, poking Ron with every word he sung.

"Arr…stop it…" mumbled Ron.

Harry stopped.

"Are you drunk?" asked Harry.

Ron grunted.

At that moment, Hermione entered the pub.

"I had to get away from Neville! I mean, you can only revise so much, I suppose…it's time for a break" she announced, taking a seat opposite Harry and Ron.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Hermione.

"Er…nothing" said Harry with shifty eyes.

"Is that…FIRE WHISKEY? Harry! How did he get Fire Whisky? He's underage!" screeched Hermione.

Fred and George walked in, and started to laugh when they saw Ron.

"Look at what we got!" George smiled, showing a box full of fireworks.

"We're going to have fun with Ron's hangover tomorrow morning!" laughed Fred.

"Should we demonstrate now?" asked George, pulling out a firework.

Ron moaned.

George laughed and put the firework back.

"How could you leave him like this?" Hermione asked, her voice rising.

"When we left, he was sober" Fred reassured her, backing towards the door.

Hermione had stood up, and was holding the Fire Whisky bottle threateningly.

Harry started flicking his hair around.

"What the hell are you doing, Harry?" asked Hermione.

Harry stopped, and looked at the floor.

Hermione turned back towards Fred and George, but they were gone.

Hermione scowled, and moved back to the table.

"Come on, Ron. Let's get you out of here" said Hermione, helping Ron to his feet.

Harry helped Hermione to get Ron back to Hogwarts.

They made it back to the Gryffindor Common room, and Ron went straight to bed.

Hermione sat on one of the cosy chairs surrounding the fire place, and put her head in her hands.

The next morning, Harry woke up, and started drumming on his bedside table.

Ron groaned from the next bed.

"Stop…stop" he moaned.

Harry stood and walked over to where he lay.

He bent down and went right up close to his face.

"Boo!" he cried.

Ron screamed, and fell out of bed.

He moaned, and lay there.

In a matter of seconds, he was back on his bed, cowering in the corner.

"What?" asked Harry.

Ron pointed to the small spider scuttling across the floor.

Harry rolled his eyes, and pulled Ron's sheets off his bed.

He made them into a cape which billowed out behind him.

"I'm Harry Potter! I'm the boy who lived! The saviour of the Wizarding World! I'm superman!" he announced, running around the room.

"Who the hell is that?" asked Fred from the door.

Harry jumped, and the sheets fell to the floor.

"Get out of bed, Ronikins! You have mail!" Fred announced, holding a red letter to him.

Ron opened it, and the room erupted with sound.

It was his Mother's voice, telling him how bad he was for drinking alcohol.

It was a howler.

Harry covered his ears, and left Ron to deal with his hangover and the screaming howler by himself.

He laughed, and accompanied Fred and George to the Great Hall for breakfast.


End file.
